naruto: story arc, Hizoku karyuudo
by naruto1119
Summary: naruto is fellon and a rebel of konoha after they turn against him, but soon the village gets mixed with a new enemy. who will be there last hope?. narusaku
1. introduction

**Naruto: Story arc, Hizoku Karyuudos**

All rights of naruto go to its respectable owners

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me!

Introduction

"Uzumaki Naruto," a voice boomed over the crowd. This was the largest gathering in konoha to date. Fore some it was an happy occasion, but for others..."Do you have any last words before you die?" The blonde 16 year old boy looked up at him, his blue eyes pouring into the mans dark emotionless ones."Danzo," the boy said."Saying my name wont bring you mercy,"he said coldly. The crowd began to roar with excitement and anger. One girl stood in the crowd with easily noticeable pink cotton candy hair, she was speechless and didn't participate with the crowd."You have been charged with breaking village rules and murder of the last uchiha in which you were not permitted to ," Danzo said. Naruto looked up angrily and yelled,"YOU COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLY KNOWN WHAT HAPPENED YOU WEREN'T THERE." Danzo just raised an eyebrow and said "Any final words?" Naruto sighed and then smiled."I will say something but it wont be my final words." Danzo looked down at him curiously and raised an eyebrow."I'll see you in hell!" naruto said as he went into sage mode. He was nailed down but because of his power the nails seeped out of his skin and he went for his escape. he jumped across the crowd until he finally reached the end, he jumped down and turned around and saw none other than sakura staring at him."Don't go,"she said softly on the brink of tears. He went over to her and gave her a small kiss."I have to, you know that. But we will meet again i promise," he said. And with that done he left her alone with the crowd in peril. She wanted to go after him but she couldn't budge, he was gone now.

Hope you enjoyed the entro ill add more soon and explain everything.


	2. sasukes revenge

additional notes: this takes place 2 days before the introduction

**SASUKES REVENGE**

It had been frantic in konoha lately ever since Danzo took the role of hokage and ordered the village to kill sasuke. But more specifically he ordered naruto to do it. Of-course he refused, but Danzo had to worry about the kage summit.

Deep in the forest not far from konoha, madara finished sasuke about the hole ordeal and said that it would be a good time to assassinate Danzo and the village elders."Fine I'll do it but how do you expect me to assassinate him cleanly when all the kages will be there?"sasuke said."Do not worry i will disguise myself as a different person and take the role of mizukage, and zetsu will take you to the location were you will take position," madara said."The naruto boy took on pain by himself so he's alot more powerful,"zetsu quickly added.

Back at the summit the kages were waiting when hokage Danzo walked in. Gaara stared at him with a blank expression."Who the hell are you?"he said coldly. Danzo looked at him and smiled, "I'm the hokage." Gaara stared at him confused and thought about tsunade, and he didn't say another word. Just afterwards a tall man walked in he had his hat down so no-one could see his face and he wore a traditional mizukage robe. Gaara had never had any interactions with the mizukage before and had a bad feeling. The man took a seat at the end directly across from Danzo. Each kage had their own specific bodyguard. Gaara had kankuro at his side and the the other kages had there's. Danzo would have chosen Sai but the village chose naruto since he was powerful and popular. The mizukage had a unknown subordinate.

Up in the mountains sasuke took his place to get ready."I want you to bring back the village elder back to me alive, Suigetsu," he said to his teammate. He did as he was told and went on his way."When he(madara)gives the signal i will go for Danzo and you two will watch my back," he said to his other two teammates. As the meeting progressed the mizukage suddenly stood up. "There the signal." Suddenly team hebi burst in. The kages all stood up and sasuke went straight for Danzo. He was about to cut him with his blade but it was defended by none other than naruto."Heh looks like I'll have to take you out first, lets see how strong you have gotten," sasuke said amusingly. Naruto smiled and said,"I'll finally bring you back, sasuke."

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	3. sasukes revenge part 2

"Sasuke, you go finish Danzo and I'll capture this brat." Sasuke did as he was told and chased Danzo who had already fled. Naruto started to power up his rasen-shurikan while madara only stood there obviously amused of the matter. Suddenly a big burst of sand knocked a distracted madara out of the window. As he flew threw the sky naruto threw his rasen-shurikan at him. Just as he thought he was successful, madara appeared on a mountain across from the building."Straight forward attacks wont get you anywhere," he said jokingly."Why dont you just give up and come with me?" Naruto looked at him angrily

Sasuke already caught Danzo and had just arrived at mountains to see the battle seen. He wanted to keep him alive so he could kill him and the village elders together. Almost instantly after he arrived suigetsu arrived with only the two main elders. "You couldn't carry the rest of them?" Suigetsu sighed and went to get the rest. Since the last two kages weren't as powerful, juugo quickly disposed of them and he and karin left to help suigetsu.

Naruto decided not to go sage mode until he figured out how to connect a blow to madara without going through him. Naruto then noticed sasuke with danzo and two village elders. Suigetsu, juugo, and karin returned with the rest of them and waited to see what sasuke would do next. Knowing what naruto had to do, gaara took over the battle. Naruto went to stop sasukes plans. "Stop sasuke you dont have to do this," he said. Sasuke just turned around and simply said,"finish him." Team hebi surrounded naruto. Naruto quickly dispatched juugo noticing him as the strong one. Then he gave suigetsu a small rasengan knocking him out cold. As karin was healing juugo he came behind her and gave her a quick jab to the back of the neck. Knowing that zetsu's info was solid he knew that he couldn't hold back.

Sasuke ran toward naruto with his sharingan already activated. He pulled out his sword and thrust at naruto who easily blocked it with a kunai."You have improved allot but you wont win," sasuke added backing up a bit. He manipulated his chidori to become a two-headed snake. Naruto dodged it and came straight at sasuke and punched at him. Sasuke thought that he dodged it but went flying across the ground. "What the hell was that?" "My sage mode powers," he replied. Sasuke quickly shook it off and came at naruto. He thrust his sword at him but tricked by punching him with his right hand instead. Before naruto could regain his composure black flames suddenly came from under him."I didn't want to have to use this but i cant let you interfere with my vengeance," he said quietly. Just as he thought it was over he saw naruto disappear in a cloud of smoke. "How, nothing gets by my sharingan!"

**To be continued **

**please please please review**


End file.
